


Dying Wish

by You_are_perfect



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Amnesia, Drabble, Hallucinations, M/M, One-Shot, i still dunno to tag, nobody die, this was based from teen wolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 14:20:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4266465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_are_perfect/pseuds/You_are_perfect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He believed he was going to die, until a certain 'person' came to him. Death started to be less painful with him by his side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dying Wish

He was alone.

In this dark and isolated place, a young man was wounded heavily. Scars and bruises were all over his body. The thick scent of blood crowded his nostril. He still could breath, but he wondered how long would it last.

The half-ghoul, Sasaki Haise, was lying at the battlefield with heavy breath. With no colleagues and squad nearby him, nobody was here to help him. Everyone was busy fighting with other ghouls in this raid. No one have the time to look after him.

Sasaki looked over his wound. It was pretty nasty. When he slowly touched it, it was painfully sting. He needed to leave this place before any ghouls saw him being like this. The least he could do was to hide himself from them.

Slowly yet painful, Sasaki crawled himself at somewhere hidden. He found a room not far from him. He pushed the door and closed it as he entered into there. As he leaned at the corner of the room, he wished that no ghouls would saw him here.

When it was getting harder to breath, Sasaki was thinking if this is how he is going to die. Alone on his own, without nobody to remember him. He chuckled slightly when that thought came, he himself does not remember about his past.

Maybe it was for the best. After all, no once accepted him. Most ghoul investigator looked at him with disdain because of what he is. Akira-san and Arima-san can move on without him. The Quinx probably be sad, but they will move on too.

As Sasaki was on his deathbed, he saw someone was standing in front of him. It was a blurry vision at first. When Sasaki blinked his eyes a few times, he finally caught the silhoutte of the person.

Sasaki could see his bright, blonde hair and warm, hazelnut eyes. He was clad in dark attire, which was a contrast with the colour of his hair. His expression was full of concernand worry, yet it was serene at the same time.

 _Hey man, you are going to be fine_ spoke the person to Sasaki. The blondie stepped forward to the half-ghoul and occassionally slapped his cheek softly just to make he opened his eyes. The person touched his wound with gentle. Oddly enough, Sasaki felt no pain from his touch.

 _Stay with me..._ the figure begged _I'm here with you..._

For the first time, Sasaki felt more calmer and safer with this person. Even if this might a halucination, the half-ghoul did not give a damn about that. His soft and assuring voice made death less painful for Sasaki.

When that person seemed to lean forward his face to the young investigator, Sasaki could not helped but to look to his lips. He wanted to know how it feels like to touch them with his own.

Unconsciously, Sasaki tilted his head a little and closing the distance between him with the blondie. He could feel his warm breath touched Sasaki's face. The half-ghoul desired for something more. He wished to kiss the person that made him feel safe, even if this might be his imagination.

Sasaki did not realized when Shirazu burst into this room and saw his mentor in terrible state.

***

He was on hospital bed.

Sasaki survived from the raid before. If not because of Shirazu, he probably be six feet under the ground. The doctors from CCG managed to fix him up. It will take for a few weeks before he can be discharged, but otherwise he was completely fine.

The young half-ghoul was thinking back of his hallucination on his deathbed previously. He thought of the blonde-haired guy that gave him sense of comfort at that time. He still could hear his soft voice that made him feel better than anything.

When his mind went back to that person, Sasaki felt a pain in his left chest. He felt like he lost someone dear for him, even if he has no clue who was that person. A sense of longing hit him when that person came into his mind.

_Is he a fantasy or reality?_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm aching to write their fanfic. Even if my final exam around the corner and I have homework. 
> 
> This was based from Teen Wolf S05E02. The scene where Parrish almost kissed Lydia really got my heart (Shipper's heart went doki doki). And I suddenly think of Sasaki being like this.


End file.
